


Это не просто красный

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Nudity, Selfcest, Stockings, Селфцест, чулки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Кинки: селфцест, кинк на чулки, частичный кроссдрессинг
Relationships: Sakurai Atsushi/ Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Это не просто красный

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: селфцест, кинк на чулки, частичный кроссдрессинг


End file.
